sugarsugarrunefandomcom-20200215-history
Vanilla Mieux
Princess Vanilla Mieux / Vanilla Ice (バニラ·ミュー/愛須バニラ Banira Myuu / Aisu Banira) is Chocolat Meilleure's best friend since childhood, as well as the daughter of Queen Candy. Her familiar is Blanca, a mouse. In French, Vanilla's name translates to "Better Vanilla". Overview Vanilla started taking notice to Chocolat's popularity and started to get jealous, especially after finding out that hairpin Chocolat received was a gift from Queen Candy, while Vanilla got nothing, which made her feel like she favors Chocolat rather than her own daughter. She yelled at Chocolat for using skills that aren't hers. (Rune 14) Appearance Vanilla is a cute and petite girl with short, curly blonde hair, large purple eyes, and small fangs and pointy ears like all Le Royame. Her outfits usually change, except for her witch outfit (in the anime) and her ogre princess outfit. She wears her school uniform normally with white legwarmers that end under her knee, but when she is an Ogre, she wears that with a yellow star-shaped barrette in her hair. Vanilla's witch outfit consists mostly of purple and blue, with a green ribbon on the dress. She has black boots and purple gloves. The inside of her cape is blue. Her golden pendant is in the shape of a diamond, and her wand is blue with a diamond on top. Her Ogre outfit is a fancy sleeveless dark purple dress and gloves, tiara, and slippers. Her wand and pendant are still the same. Personality Vanilla is kind, sensitive, and a little timid. She is organized and intelligent. Despite this, she is shy, clumsy, and a cry-baby. Even though her sweetness makes her popular and cute in the human world, she did not have many friends in the magical world (where being popular meant being strong and audacious). Compared to Chocolat, she is more conscientious and calm, often reflecting before jumping to conclusions and asking Chocolat to do the same (though Chocolat never listens). As the daughter of the current queen, Vanilla has her own natural beauty, royal grace, and poise. Despite having totally opposite characteristics, Vanilla and Chocola are very close friends. Unlike Chocolat, Vanilla is less competitive over tests and rivalry, because she cannot accept the idea of two best friends facing off against each other. When their competition had barely even started, Vanilla had immediately gained a huge advantage, but she encouraged and waited for Chocolat to catch up. And when Vanilla did better than Chocolat, she never put the competition before their friendships, always giving Chocolat advice even though they were rivals. Ogre Princess Vanilla In both the anime and the manga, Vanilla falls victim to Pierre's plans of acquiring an Ogre Princess. With the belief that her mother, Queen Candy, and everyone else had high hopes for Chocolat alone to become Queen of the Magical World, her heart falters and she began to doubt Chocolat, her mother and the people of the Magical World, causing Pierre to easily implant a Noir heart on her. She thinks she will be able to rule over darkness. She begins to collect both Noir and Magical Hearts and continued to beat Chocolat in acquiring ecure. However, as her original heart is still within her, it causes her great pain, as her two hearts battle for her true emotions. Her Ogre transformation outfit consists of a fancy, dark purple outfit. Chocolat (with the help of Ombre in the anime), manages to remove her Noir heart (as Chocola is a Filtre) that enabled her to return back to normal. She then states that she will never doubt Chocolat's trust and friendship ever again. Relationships Chocolat Meilleure: Chocolat is Vanilla's best friend. Despite the fact that their characters are completely opposite, they get along extremely well and had promised each other that they would not let the competition to be the next Queen get in the way of their friendship. Vanilla looks up to Chocola and admires her confidence and ability to socialize with others. However, she's also jealous of this and wishes that she could be more open with people. Blanca: Blanca is Vanilla's mouse familiar. Throughout the series, Vanilla is the only person who can really tolerate Blanca, as most of the characters in the show find her extremely annoying (such as Chocolat, her grandfather and Duke). Blanca gives Vanilla excellent advice on how to capture boys' hearts and is the one who usually prepares Vanilla's hair for the day. She is quite prissy and egotistical at times, and thinks that Chocolat and Duke are a bad influence on Vanilla. She never wastes an opportunity to praise Vanilla in front of others and is extremely loyal to her. Queen Candy: Queen Candy is Vanilla's mother. Due to the kingdom's demanding work, Queen Candy had paid Vanilla little attention as she was growing up, which led Vanilla to feel inadequate in her mother's eyes. Her mother's neglect was one of the reason why her heart faltered, and thus led to her being the Ogre Princess. In the end, mother and daughter reconciled, and Queen Candy apologized for her neglect and indifference, stating that she had never wanted to hurt her. (this happened in the manga only.) Pierre: During Vanilla's time as an Ogre Princess, she and Pierre had gotten quite close, and she had a one-sided crush on Pierre. However, Pierre never had romantic feelings for her but just felt sorry for her. During that time, she felt jealous whenever Chocola got too close to Pierre. However, once she returned to normal she resumed her previous distance, but they remained civil to each other when things were at peace again. Houx: In the manga, Vanilla had ended up with Houx (who had previously liked Chocola); it was shown that the two were happy together as they were preparing for Vanilla's coronation, and Houx showed his affection for Vanilla as well. Unlike in the anime, Houx likes Chocola until the end of the series. Besides, the anime does not show any sign that Houx liked Vanilla, but he does feel worried about her when her heart hurts as an Ogre. Ending in Anime and Manga In both the anime and the manga, she was able to get the position as Queen of the Magical World. In the manga, it was because Chocolat (along with Pierre,) went missing after they purified Glacé's Noir heart. The two of them managed to arrive in time for Vanilla's coronation, with Vanilla stating that it should be Chocolat and not her, that should be queen. Chocolat then stated that she was the true Queen of the Magical World because she fortified the Magical World alone; without the help of either her or her mother. Also, she ends up with Houx. In the anime, she became Queen because she managed to acquire the Crystal Heart of a unicorn. Chocolat managed to get one as well, but she used it in purifying Glacé's Noir and reviving Pierre instead. In the coronation ceremony, she relinquished her crown the moment she received it and passed the postion as the next Queen to Chocolat, feeling that it would be best for both the Ogre and Magical World (as Pierre is the Ogre Prince and they could strengthen their ties with the Ogres if Chocolat, who at this time had exchanged hearts with Pierre and making the two of them actually married by the Magical World's standard, became Queen instead). She then stated that her dream was to run a bakery in the Magical World. Abilities *Fusil Écume Ogre Princess Abilities *Jalousie Aiguille *Larme Grêle *Obscurité Cristallisation Trivia * Vanilla's hobbies: Baking sweets * Vanilla specializes in helping the elderly. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Queen Candidates